This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core provides logistical support and project oversight for the MS-INBRE "Mississippi Functional Genomics Network ". Major examples of this include: Assist PUI researchers to prepare subcontracts, budgets and grant proposals. Assist interaction of PUI researchers with science advisors. Work with PUI institutions to train personnel to administer grants on their campus. Organize meetings with the PUI researchers, EAC members, etc. Advertise the undergraduate summer research program (REO program). Processing applications for the REO program Disbursing monies for REO stipends Distributing and processing survey instruments for the REO program